


Gaung Raung Ep. 235: Rumah

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tentangrumahke mana kamu ingin pulang.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Gaung Raung Ep. 235: Rumah

_“Tapi, coba pikir, deh. Pernah nggak, sih, kamu merasa, ‘ah, aku mau pulang’, padahal kamu udah di rumah._ _Mungkin alasannya karena kamu nggak merasa bener-bener pulang. Karena mungkin_ rumah _yang kamu maksud nggak berupa bangunan._

It’s not necessarily romantic. _Tapi saya rasa, saya dan kamu juga punya tempat di mana kamu mau_ pulang. _Waktu kamu ngerasa_ lost, _terus kamu mikir kamu mau pulang ke orang ini. Yang mana kamu bisa berlindung dan ngerasa aman._

 _Bisa sahabatmu atau keluargamu. Ayah-ibumu, kakak-adikmu. Pacarmu, suami atau istrimu. Atau selingkuhanmu? FWB? Ya, semua bisa jadi_ rumah _asal aman dan nyaman, walau kadang nggak bener._

 _Saya nggak bisa bilang saya udah ketemu sama_ rumah _itu. Mungkin udah karena saya ngerasa nyaman saat ini. Mungkin_ rumah _itu buat saya nggak juga berbentuk manusia, tapi kondisi. Situasi. Saya ada di zona nyaman saya, dan belom mau pergi ke mana-mana. Kalau saya nanti pergi pun, saya akan kembali lagi ke sini._

Rumah _saya.”_

*

“Buset, bau apaan, nih! lo pake minyak nyong-nyong?”

Minggu pagi. Gala baru bangun, haus ingin ambil air di dapur, dan Soma ada di sana, duduk di atas konter. Masih dengan baju yang sama yang ia kenakan saat malam kemarin ia pamit keluar. Tapi jelas, tidak dengan bau yang sama.

“Parfum si om.”

Satu alis tebal terangkat. “Lo ngewe sama dukun semalem? Parfum wanginya kayak menyan gitu.”

Soma tertawa, namun tak menanggapi. Justru ada hal lain yang agaknya lebih menarik hati pemuda mungil itu. “Lo itu rumah gue.”

Suara air memenuhi gelas kaca terdengar bising ketika sesaat tak ada yang bersuara.

“Kenapa gitu?”

“Karena sejauh-jauhnya gue main, gue pulangnya ke lo juga.”

Bibirnya bercumbu dengan mulut gelas. Cairan bening dingin itu mengalir seteguk. Dua teguk. Tiga teguk.

“Lo juga rumah gue.”

Soma menelengkan kepala. “Kenapa gitu?”

“Karena gue pulangnya ke sini. Ini apartemen, kan, punya lo.” Gala tertawa ketika Soma mendengkus keras.

“Dasar benalu.”

 _“Aw, cruel.”_ Ia sok-sokan pasang muka sedih. _”You need my company, though. You said it; I’m your_ home. _”_

“Terpaksa, soalnya cuma lo yang ada di sini tiap gue pulang.” Terdengar sedikit tajam, namun ada senyum tertoreh di wajah rupawan itu. “Terima kasih, Gala.”

Tak bisa tak ia balas senyum Soma yang seperti itu; yang tulus namun jarang ia perlihatkan, lebih sering bersembunyi di balik wajah menggoda.

Gala menepuk kepala sahabatnya itu, penuh sayang. “Gue nggak butuh terima kasih lo,” balasnya lembut. “Yang gue butuh lo mandi. Bau badan lo kayak kentut kuntilanak. Pilih temen _one night stand_ yang wanginya enak, kek. Awet bener, lagi, bisa tahan sampe pagi.”

“Benalu sialan.”

Namun, Soma tertawa—lagi, lepas, _lega._


End file.
